


Coming Clean

by japastiel



Series: father hux [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Priests, Blasphemy, Bottom Kylo Ren, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Facial Shaving, Intense Blasphemy, Knife Kink, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Shaving, getting caught, semi public sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6555937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/pseuds/japastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren likes his men shaved, tied-up and filthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Clean

“I told you if you scraped up my skin, this is what I would do.” Kylo flicks open the straight razor and narrows his eyes, inspecting the edge of the blade in the warm sunset light spilling in through the old crank windows in his apartment. He rakes the edge of his thumbnail across the blade, shearing a sliver off the end-- testing its sharpness. “And you have such beautiful skin.” Kylo looks up chewing on his lip, regarding Hux with more affection than an in-the-flesh demon should be capable, “has anyone ever told you how stunning you are?”

Hux doesn’t bother with a response; the unamused straight set of his mouth tells Kylo everything he could possibly want to know. Anyway, he had enjoyed leaving angry rough patches of raw skin in the wake with his thick stubbly beard. It had taken him less than a month to grow and it was the perfect length for beard burn on Kylo’s delicate inner thighs. And now here he is, tied up in the middle of Kylo’s shared flat staring down the sharp end of a dangerous looking blade. He prays Kylo’s amazonian roommate doesn’t come home early and interrupt their own private shitshow. With his luck Kylo would slip and slit his throat.

On second thought, he kind of hopes she does barrel through the door unannounced just so Kylo has to explain the corpse of a dead priest, freshly bled out and naked, in the middle of his kitchen.

“Are the restraints really necessary though?” Hux tugs at the soft cotton binding his bare wrists to the heavy wooden chair. He knows they won’t budge but the minimal effort combined with his best pleading look in Kylo’s direction might get them loosened, if not removed all together.

Kylo drags a finger through the coarse hair over his jaw, “They aren’t, but I like them.” He leans in and brushes light kisses the over Hux’s pattering pulse points, “and I think you do too.”

Hux tries to relax into the chair. The worn wood is warm against his bare skin, molding into the crooks of his knees: trying to tempt him into state of serenity. He idly wonders if Kylo is somehow telekinetically heating the wood and contemplates the unfortunate improbability of spontaneous human combustion and the absurdity of their entire situation. Just as he’s decided nothing could get worse, Kylo pulls the end of the strap taut and slips the blade across the supple fine grain leather. Hux tries to quash a low moan rising deep from the pit of his chest as he feels his cock start to thicken.

With each pass of the blade, Hux can smell the musky scent of lanolin wafting through the room from the conditioned strap. He pulls against his restraints again when the heat starts to prickle across his skin and pools deep in the pit of his stomach. A low groan finally spills out across his lips as he feels himself get impossibly harder and recollects every single one of his unfortunate life choices leading him to this very moment.

Hux knows he let Kylo worm his way into his life. He should have kept him at arm’s length, and even further once their official business was complete. But instead of exorcising the demon to the furthest reaches of hell, he told him he was too pretty to kill and ended up on his knees on the wrong side of a blasphemous prayer. Hux had never been so pleased to hear his lord’s name taken in vain.

Hux opens his eyes to find Kylo smirking down at him, “You really do have gorgeous skin,” he smiles wider and passes the blade two more times before inspecting it again, “such a shame to hide it.”

Kylo drops a strand of hair across the blade and grins quirking his brows and biting his lip as it slices effortlessly in two. His eyes dance with glee-- meaning trouble for everyone else, and he folds a steaming hot towel in half and places it gingerly across the lower half of Hux’s face. The careful way Kylo handles him, the smooth caresses and soft eyes make Hux’s teeth ache with backwashed violence. He’d rather have Kylo come at him with an expectedly heavy hand, it would be easier to hate him. To put a stop to all this and focus on his works, the church and end this madness.

Instead he grits his teeth and closes his eyes letting the pleasureheat sink into his skin. Kylo knows exactly how to play him: wide easy smiles, slow comforting hands and balmy heat that eases into his skin and tired muscles. The worst torture are the small endearments, the honeyed affection. Kylo knows exactly how to tear Hux up inside, to wreck everything he had worked so hard to organize into a well ordered life and rearrange it in a completely different wrong way. The kind of irrational wrong Hux had secretly ached for.

He still thinks he would rather end up bloody and bruised as a result of torture instead of coaxed into a false sense of… whatever this is.

Kylo removes the towel and drags his calloused thumb across the line of his jaw, trailing feather light kisses in its wake, ending at the crook of Hux’s mouth. “Beautiful.” Hux thinks he might try and pull on his restraints again, a show of bravado to show Kylo that he isn’t scared and really all of this is completely unnecessary.

The bright smell of juniper and spicy ginger overtakes the room and overwhelms his senses. The change in temperature on his skin combined with knowing this is Kylo’s personal shaving creme-- he’s smelled it on him before, and the searing guilt for wanting all of this, all of Kylo-- makes him ache until his eyes water. .

Kylo lathers the thick badger hair brush against his skin, coating his face  in even strokes. Once he’s finished the blade falls easy between his fingers, like an extension of his hand. Ready for refining or destruction, and the easy way Kylo handles weapons makes Hux’s stomach turn, knowing that at some point he learned to use his hands, empty or not, for bloodshed and mayhem. No matter what he does now, Kylo’s hands are definitely soaked with innocent blood. The steady stream of “presents” Kylo mails him-- boxes of teeth and fingers of supposed enemies-- or people he simply doesn't like is enough proof of Kylo’s tainted existence. His complete lack of human morality.

Hux is suddenly more aware than ever that he’s tied to a chair at the mercy of those very hands holding the sharpest blade he’s ever seen.

Kylo has done a bang up job of appearing human, he’s warm to the touch and just the right amount of awkward and bewitchingly charming. He definitely wins the award for most befuddled demon. Part of Hux will always wonder if it’s all just put on, a game-- a show to lure in naive sinners to quench Kylo’s bloodlust. Because when Hux looks closely, he swears he can see the inhumanity in Kylo-- the ethereal taint that hangs in the air around him. The twisted wrongness that clouds over his eyes is twined with a veil of graceless allure.

Kylo brings the blade gently against his skin and Hux expects the metal to be cool, but instead it’s comfortably warm and the nagging suspicion that Kylo is at least somewhat capable of elemental telekinesis seems entirely plausible. Heat seems to follow Kylo in one way or another wherever he goes. Pressed up hot against Hux is no exception.

The warm blade slides easily down Hux’s face and before the blade can come down in a second swipe, Kylo is slicing through the cotton binds on his wrists and cracks the fragile wooden arms clean off the chair to straddle him. Hux knew they were both naked, but he’s suddenly more aware of the fact when Kylo grinds his bare ass sinfully slow against his dick. Hux isn’t sure if he would rather have Kylo finish, to drag the deadly blade across his skin until he’s smooth and clean or drop the razor before he’s started, only to feel the slick pull of his cock inside him.

Hux feels his skin being pulled tight over his jawbone, tensing as the blade slips down his cheek again, then again until Kylo wipes it clean on the towel draped over his shoulder. Kylo studies Hux’s face cooly, rolling his hips in small circles while holding the blade steady at Hux’s throat.

“Don't worry.” Kylo grins, “I’m definitely going to fuck you.”

Like that was ever a question, Hux wants to answer, but the blade is pressed too-near his jugular for his liking. So he stays silent and pliant.

Kylo drags the blade over his chin in three quick stripes before gingerly inspecting his face, while coiling his thighs hard enough around him to crush bones. He wipes the blade clean and places it back on the table, and uses his dexterous fingers to squeeze a pool of self warming lube into his palm. Finally.

“Done already?” Hux is unable to keep the shiver of anticipation out of his voice. He knows what's coming and is readably gleeful.

“For now.” Kylo opens his mouth hot over Hux’s pulsepoint, “I cut your hands free for a reason. Touch me or so help me I will make it so you can’t.” He looks down at Hux expectantly, like Hux should be able to read his mind, like telepathy is commonplace. Sometimes Hux wonders if Kylo realizes it isn’t.

When Hux doesn’t move except to smirk and rake his eyes up the length of Kylo’s naked chest, Kylo reaches behind him and slicks Hux’s entire length in one pull.

“I guess I’ll do all the hard work myself.” Kylo’s voice catches on the last syllable. Hux ends up looking more desperate than his intended menacing snarl as Kylo drags the tip of his cock against his already slick knuckle gaped hole.

“Is this what you need?” Kylo purrs, letting the tip, barely anything at all, slip inside him.

“You want me to fuck you? To sit on you and take you like a good boy?” Kylo switches gears to cavity-sweet so fast sometimes that Hux really can feel the room spin. Kneejerk asshole.

“You need me?” The whisper warm words land hot at the base of Hux’s throat between soft kisses. He can feel Kylo shiver around him, taking just enough of him in to make the inevitable retreat ache, leaving them both hungry for more.

“Yes. Please Kylo-- hurry up and--” Hux begs shamelessly before Kylo shushes him silent. Two fingers press too gently over his lips.  

“Have faith,” Kylo murmurs, Hux wants to tell Kylo that he isn’t funny, he’s never funny and that now really isn’t the time but all he manages is a slack jawed moan as his eyes slip shut. He can’t watch as Kylo reaches back, and pulls his ass apart, and takes him all, slick and easy. Too reminiscent of the first time they fucked. Hux, with his compulsively neat existence and overly sanctimonious uptight ass hadn’t hesitated to drop to his knees and stick his tongue in deep as it could go before fucking him raw like he was trying to carve out a piece of Kylo’s tainted soul for himself. He prostrated himself, kneeling at the altar of Kylo’s cum drenched thighs lapping through the mess like it was his last act of stewardship. Hux hadn’t expected Kylo to reach back and get bossy while spreading his ass shamelessly wide, growling _get your fucking face in there, eat me like you mean it._

“Fuck,” Hux breathes out blister hot as Kylo bottoms out again,

“A person is justified by works and not by faith alone,” Kylo slurs, open mouthed over Hux’s tense jaw. “So you better put that big dick to work.”

Hux finally threads his fingers into Kylo’s hair and pulls harder than necessary-- or not hard enough if he’s really trying to hurt him. He lets Kylo get away with far too much, more than anyone else, but it’s hard to argue with someone who doles out the best sex he’s ever had and is willing to keep it a secret.  

Hux bucks up into him, finally giving Kylo what he wants, scraping his fingers down his neck over his thickly muscled shoulders, down his heaving chest and ribs and finally, takes a firm grip of his hips. He grinds into him like he means to break him and pants, “Through good works one can earn eternal salvation.”

Kylo’s voice comes out broken and jagged just out of time with Hux’s erratic thrusts, “Fuck yes. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Hux nips at his chest, “I know you like it dirty.” Kylo loves coming across larger than life and tough as nails but really, Hux figures he wants nothing more than to be tossed around and told what to do with blood between his teeth.

“You like it rough, when it hurts more than it should.” The raw honest answer glistens back at Hux from Kylo’s heated stare. “You like feeling alive when you know you shouldn’t.” Hux pulls Kylo down to meet one mean thrust after another, “This makes you feel something when nothing else can. Isn’t that right baby?”

Kylo hangs his head, resting his forehead on Hux’s shoulder and sucks weak bruises into the delicate pale skin until he reaches the bottom of his ear and exhales hot and ragged, “Come for me, please come in me.”

Hux digs his nails in tight, a sluggish snarl spilling over his lips, “Don’t worry, baby, I got you. Gonna fill you up, deep just how you like it.”

+++

Phasma turns the knob and feels the solid wood door catch at the top and jabs her leather-clad shoulder into it, cursing the humidity. The wood always swells and sticks when the air is damp. She tosses her keys onto the entryway table and freezes, her gaze slowly trailing towards the sounds of Kylo definitely having sex. In their open kitchen. In plain sight. Not for the first time, but most definitely more annoyed than any previous occasion, she regrets agreeing to their otherwise gorgeous open layout flat.

She clenches her jaw to keep from screaming, abandoning the delightful idea of startling Kylo into injuring himself or his... friend. She exhales deeply through her nose and walks heavily over the wood floors in their living room-- hoping to alert them to her presence before steadying her voice, “When I agreed to be your roommate I expected blood and possibilities of late night Latin chanting. Not messy gay sex in our kitchen with-- holy shit-- Father Hux?!? Oh my god-- oh-- sorry Father. Kylo, I need to talk to you,” She backs away from the kitchen, looking pointedly at their ceiling, towards her part of the apartment, “later-- much later. Once Father Hux has... left.”

The last thing she sees before turning to not-quite-run into her bedroom, is Kylo tensing and if it hadn’t been for Hux’s death grip, fingers digging deep into his biceps, Kylo surely would have fallen right off Hux’s dick onto the kitchen floor. In any other situation she would have laughed her ass off. She hears the echoes of their annoyed voices and the sound that is most likely Kylo’s ass meeting firmly with the ground and grins. At least she’s the reason for Kylo not reaching orgasm.

+++

Kylo leans against the freshly shut door and thinks about Phasma-- about the first time they met in that dank bourbon bar. Incidentally the same evening he’d met Hux. He’d ended up in the filthy men's room behind a stall door that wouldn't lock watching Hux wrap his had-to-be-a-model slick lips around his cock. He sucked him off so expertly Kylo wondered if he was gonna get charged by the hour or end up murdered by an angry pimp for non-payment before the night’s end. Hux had pulled off the end of his cock with a wet pop and nuzzled his cheek into trails of precome slick spit and murmured _you taste so good, I can’t get enough of you_. And just like that Kylo had come all over his face so hard he nearly pulled one of the walls in when he doubled over in a post orgasmic high heap.

He’d watched Hux go and regained his composure to find the blond he had been fruitlessly hitting on, now hustling a couple of clueless frat guys at pool. Using their inattention to the game, too distracted by her skintight jeans and low cut vee neck tee to notice they were getting their asses kicked. While Kylo could sympathize with their inability to focus because clearly she was now the hottest thing in the bar now that Hux was nowhere in sight, being swindled that easily also made them an easy target for him.

Kylo had made quick work of convincing them to damn their souls for all eternity, and Phasma having spied the encounter and impressed with his technique offered to buy him a shot. They’d moved in together a week later.

Two weeks after that Kylo found himself on the awkward end of a conference table, staring down the man he’d fucked in the seedy bathroom. He stared wide eyed and speechless at the stark collar and cassock, at least he could stop looking over his shoulder for an angry jilted pimp. Father Hux kept his sharp eyes narrowed in Kylo’s direction promising nothing good if Kylo so much as mentioned their late night bar rendezvous.

And the support Kylo counts on in Phasma with his newfound hate for the shameless priest is met with nothing but irksome praise for the man. He didn’t count on her being a devout catholic who confessed twice a week across the confessional screen from Father Hux.  He doesn’t protest much at her praise because his first impression of her had been, otherwise, spot on.

She actually is the kind of woman who not only wears a lot of leather pants, but can hustle an entire room of bikers, win all their money without them protesting, out drink them two to one in tequila shots and still wake up the next morning looking impossibly flawless. She has an impeccable memory and most definitely hides several different types of knives on her person at any given time and Kylo still isn’t sure if he should fall hopelessly in love with her, ask her for fashion tips or worry that she might try and kill him in his sleep. Which would be entirely fruitless on her part, killing a demon is more work than it’s worth usually, but the idea of one of her knives at his throat is irrationally terrifying nevertheless.

He rolls his shoulders off the door and heads towards her bedroom. He knows she probably won’t care that he’s fucking her priest, but she will likely kick his ass of the mess in their kitchen, especially her  broken chair. They had also agreed that sex was not to happen in any shared spaces.

He huffs-- a month's worth of letting her choose their late night netflix movies-- and whole case of her overpriced top shelf beer would most likely quell her wrath. Phasma is curiously easy to please-- but only by people she likes. He could easily contend with old kung fu movies, her favourite greasier-than-what-he-prefers pizza and the smell of bitter hops knowing he got away with a bit of mayhem.

**Author's Note:**

> it was an act of god that I managed to restrain myself from making Kylo call Hux 'daddy' in this. 
> 
> stay tuned for part three...


End file.
